The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the "Pretty Lady" peach tree and, more particularly, to a peach tree which produces freestone fruit which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately August 5 to August 20 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California.
Due to the market appeal therefor, a premium is placed on varieties of peach trees which produce fruit which is both of high skin coloration and sweet flavor as compared with other commercially available fruit. Where these attributes are present in combination with flesh which is very firm and thus excellently suited to commercial harvesting, packing and shipping practices, the variety may be of unusual value. The new variety of the present invention produces fruit which appears to be of excellent character in all of these respects. In addition, the fruit of the new variety is believed to be well suited to storage for extended periods of time due to the density of the flesh thereof. As such, the new variety of the instant invention appears to possess a very promising commercial potential.